


Fancomic: Bitter and Stale

by molamola_K



Category: True Detective
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rust tastes colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: Bitter and Stale

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.

파트너 된 지 얼마 안 됐었을 쯤. 넥타이는 떫은 감을 생각하며 그렸다.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I add a rough translation to comments page if possible.  
> It might not be a good one though, because my English is limited.  
> Any feedback is welcome. Thank you:)


End file.
